The Future Is Bulletproof
by TheDoctorsCompanion32
Summary: (Rated M for later chapters.) Alyssa Turner has always been a freak, an outcast. When a new family moves in, she falls for the two sons. One older, one younger, and both brothers. Will she pick someone, or forever be alone? GerardWay/MikeyWay/OC


**The Future Is Bulletproof...**

I walked down the street, looking at nothing in particular. I glanced at the trees, the houses, the people, the families, the couples, the park, the forest.. Then I saw the school. I checked my phone, it was 7:45. School starts at 8:30. I headed over to the park, sitting on a swing. I idly kicked my feet gently, not enough to move the swing. I saw shoes on the ground in front of me. I looked up, my blue eyes meeting the mystery guy's hazel ones. He smiled at me slightly. I nodded my acknowledgement, looking back down. "Hi, I'm Gerard. I just moved here." That explains it. Everyone knew to stay away from me, never look at me, never talk to me. I had long brown hair, clear blue eyes, and I was an 'emo freak'. I always had on fresh eyliner, a black hoodie, and a different band tee with skinny jeans everyday. "Alyssa.." I whispered. Today, I had a Green Day shirt on, and dark purple skinny jeans. The boy, Gerard, had on a tight-fitting Iron Maiden tee on, with black skintight jeans. He looked... well, hot. He smiled at me, sitting on the ground in front of me. "Are you okay?" I nodded, keeping my eyes off his. "Gee!" I heard someone call. I heard punding footsteps, and looked up to see a boy, who looked distinctly like Gerard, with cute glasses and a beanie on, standing in front of me. He smiled at me. "I'm Mikey." He held out his hand, and I shook it lightly. I may not talk, or like people, but I wasn't rude. Gerard spoke up. "This is my little brother. Mikes, this is Alyssa. Right?" He looked at me questioningly, and I nodded. "Alyssa. That's a pretty name." I blushed, mumbling a thank you to Mikey as I jumped up, hearing the bell signal the start of a Monday. Grr...

I walked in through the doors, going to my locker. I grabbed my books, and my sketch book. I sighed, looked around for the attackers, and headed to home room. Suddenly, I felt arms push me into the lockers. I squeezed my eyes shut, hoping to God they didn't punch me. They did. I felt a sharp pain in my stomach, then my temple. I felt blood run my nose as the whore of the group slapped me. I fell to my knees, tears threatening to spill. I heard their laughter and footsteps fade as they walked away, leaving me abandoned. In the hallway. I stood, opening my eyes again. I heard a gasp down the hall, and heard more footsteps. I braced myself for another beating, and jumped when a hand gently touched my arm. I opened my eyes to see Mikey. Gerard was pacing angrily behind him. I gave a weak smile. "You guys should * cough* get to class..." Mikey shook his head, leading me to the bathroom. I didn't care which, as long as they helped. I could barely walk. "Alyssam are you okay?" I nodded my head, looking to the angry hazel eyes of Gerard. "Why'd they do that?" I shrugged, looking back at the floor. Gerard sighed, lifting my head, telling Mikey to go get some paper towels. "Why won't you talk?" I looked at him, he genuinely cared. "I never had to. My mom's never home, my brother's always high or drunk, and my dad's dead. Nobody here likes me, they act as though I'm some kind of contagious cancer." I sighed. "I wish I could do-over whatever the hell I did.." Gerard smiled slightly. He leaned in and pecked me on the lips quickly. "I'll stay with you. Me and Mikey both. Right?" He turned to his brother, who had just returned. Mikey nodded eargely, handing to paper towels to Gerard. "That's right, Lyss. Can I call you Lyss?" I smiled, nodding. I actually had a nickname. They help clean me up, my headache only slightly subsiding once we got out. I walked to home room with Gerard, we had the same class. We were handed our schedules when we walked in, and was asked why we were late. Gerard explained, and I swear the teacher giggled at it. I rolled my eyes, sitting down in the back. He followed me, sitting next to me. I heard some gasps, and little whspers. Gerard didn't care if he knew. I smiled, happy I had FINALLY found someone to talk to.

I looked at my first class, it was art. I loved art. I was never really good at it, but I still loved trying. We were greeted by a new teacher. I felt bad. I knew people would tell him lies about me. I sighed, taking a seat in the corner. I didn't want Gerard seeing my sketches or anything. "Normally-" the teacher started once everyone was here. "-you would learn about past painters and their work. Not with me. Dead people is for history. This is art. So, to kind of get to know your talents, I want you to draw or paint a person in this room. We will review them after class." I smiled slightly. I glanced over at Gerard, he was staring at the school whore. The one who slapped me. I sighed, looking down to my paper. I picked up my pencil, and started drawing. I kept glancing up to look at my 'model'. He looked so peaceful. I saw a bit of blue paint on his paper, but disregarded it, trying not to think how the whore had no blue on her anywhere. I shook my head a little, shading in every little perfect spot, and grabbing a little piece of charcoal, coloring in the hair. I smiled at the finished product, still having 5 more minutes. I grabbed my pencil again, opening my sketch book. I started doodling random little things. I remember doodling a little town, complete with waving citizens, when the teacher asked for the project. He looked over all of them, until he came across a painted picture. He smiled, holding it up. I gasped, my eyes wide. I covered my mouth, looking around. It was me. I glanced at Gerard, who was blushing, looking down. "This is a wonderful piece, by Gerard Way." Every eye turned to him, even mine. I smiled at him. The teacher passed a couple more, before coming across another which made him smile. It was a drawing. He held it up, and I felt a pair of eyes looking at me. I dared a glance to see Gerard smiling at me. It was my drawing of him. "This is another excellent piece, by Alyssa Turner." Some people scoffed, some gasped and looked at me. The bell rang, and I raced out. Gerard followed me, grabbing my wrist. I looked at him, afraid he would laugh at me. "That looked amazing." Was all he said. He ran off to his next class. I smiled, rounding the corner to English 1. I walked in, seeing I had Mikey for this class. I sat next to him, and his face lit up when he saw me. I smiled back, turning my attention up front when the teacher started talking. She told us to pick partners and 'interveiw' each other, writing a short summary of them. Me and Mikey turned to each other immediately. We laughed slightly, and started our project. He was asking me questions first, the teacher had walked out, so it was loud as fuck. "So, have you... ever had your first kiss?" He asked me, blushing. I smiled, shaking my head. "Really?" He asked. I nodded, and he smiled at me. "Me neither.." I looked at him for a minute, then kissed him lightly. "There. Now you have. You're welcome!" I called as the bell rang and I walked out. He was blushing like crazy, and he smiled at me as I left. I ran into Gerard on the way to lunch, smiling at him. He smiled back. "I have Mikey in my second class." Gerard looked up at me when I said that. He smiled. "That's great. How did you d-" He was cut off by Natalie's, the whore from earlier, lips on his. I gasped, and he made a strangled noise. I giggled as he pushed her away, and the look of shock running across her face. My laughter stopped when she turned to me, glaring. "It's your fault."she sneered at me. I gave her a curious look. "I could have him by now if you were oukt of the picture." She raised her hand, as I prepared myself for a blow, but I heard nothing but heels on the linoleum floor of the cafeteria. I saw Gee standing in front of me. I pulled him back to his seat. "Thanks.." He smiled and grabbed my hand. "No problem." "So, about the thing in art.." He started. I looked down, pulling my hand away from his. "It was nothing. Anyone else would've beaten me up. Otherwise..." I couldn't finish that sentence, knowing how much of a lie it was. I sighed, giving up. "You're just really intriguing, Gee. I couldn't help it." He chuckled, drawing my head back up. He smiled at me, cupping my face in his hands. "It's fine." He whispered. I was about to speak, but before I knew it, he had kissed me. I rested my hands on his shoulders, kissing him back instantly. "You DO know everyone's gonna hate you now, right?" I mumbled against his lips. He smiled, pulling away. He nodded, looking down at me. "I know. I don't care." I smiled back, as the last bell rang.


End file.
